User blog:IceBlood34/My ModNation Racers 2
''ModNation Racers 2 'Developer (s)' United Front Games (PS4) SCE San Diego Studio (PS4) 'Publisher (s)' Sony Computer Entertainment 'Designer (s)' Mat Thomas 1 'Composer (s)' Marc Baril, 2 Peter Chapman, Melissa Reese (theme tune) 3 Jono Grant 'Platform (s)' Playstation 4 'Release Date (s)' UK June 4, 2016 5 AUS June 6, 2016 66 EU June 7, 2016 7 USA June 9, 2016 8 JP July 13, 2016 66 'Genre (s)' UGC Racing game 'Mode (s)' Single-player Playstation 4 offline multiplayer (Up to 4 players), 9 online multiplayer (Up to 4 local players, 12 players online) 9 'Distribution' Playstation 4 Blu-ray Disc 'ModNation Racers 2 '''is a kart racing game developed by United Front Games for the PlayStation 4 .It is the direct result of ModNation Racers, released in May 2010, since six years.User Generated Content central aspect of the game, so it uses the same "Play, Create, Share." adage LittleBigPlanet to convey its basis in sharing content and level creation tools generated by online users. ModNation Racers 2 for PlayStation 4 was announced March 17, 2016. The game was released in continental Europe June 7, 2016, in the UK the 4 and in North America the 9. Unlike its predecessor, the player does not have beta available to players. History and Development: After the fundamental success of the first album ,, thanks to the positive reviews of it, United Front Games has begun to discuss a possible following the end of the year 2012. More recently, went out a few months earlier Another racing game called Little Big Planet Karting.For many fans, this game signaled the end of the adventures of Tag. However this was not the case, indeed without alerting the rumors, United Front Games worked with the help of SCE San Diego, on a series of ModNations Racers.In 2012, he had released MNR Road Trip PS Vita without success.The development began in October 2013, the group realized that the beginnings of this opus, n 'that consisted of thirty person.The development dimensions changed when United Front Games decided to develop full set of pots the future kart.In March 2014, the workforce grew from thirty to four- hundred people. The game was originally designed for release in November 2015, however, given the number of competitors in the world of video game that released their album at the time, like Assassin's Creed or Call of Duty, and also because of a development of the game and solving bugs still being developed, the game was set in June 2016. Thus the development lasted 2 years and 8 months and it will release six years and one month after his predecessor. The developers did not want immediately to the news that a new album was going indeed seen the impatience of the players that this had led, they preferred to keep secret. While one would think that an announcement was made during E3 2015, it was nothing and it was actually even a year after the game launches. It was not until March 2016, 17 more precisely, that Mat Thomas officially announced the release of the new album for the beginning of June this year.This same game was already existed since November 2015, when the first rumors. The first trailer will be released a month later, in April. The game and released June 4, 2016 in England, 6 in Australia, 7 in the rest of Europe,9 in the USA and to finish July 13 in Japan. Campaign The story takes place 20 years after the events of the first game, Tag just turned 37, it is no longer the main character of the series.Around the table where the cake is located birthday, there Tag, his mother, the Head who is in a wheelchair and a newcomer, the Tag cousin named Henry, approaching twenty-one years.Tag blows out candles and harking back to his family, he looks at his trophies he has accumulated during his two decades of racing and especially its first victory 20 years earlier. In a week is the beginning of a new edition of the prestigious MRC and It is also the last for Tag.Indeed, he announced to his family at the dinner, he would hang up at the end of this édition.All family was first shocked by this news, as it was his life that was going to stop but finally accept.Tag justified this retreat because he wanted to pass the torch to his Henry. Henry, who was the son of the brother's mother Tag was passionate kart also, it has been five years since he actually junior contest and wins the trophies.Tag announced as next year, it would be him who will start for the Tag's Companies, the stable of Tags. Early in the game, we still control Tag, it makes some training races before the start of the first race of the compétition.Last course goes wonderfully well, however at the end of it in the last corner, Tag kart loses control because of his brakes and he flew outside of the roard.He goes in hospital in trampled, Tag is in a wheelchair with many bandages following a coast, a leg and an arm loses brea k. Tag's Companie its only driver, Tag is announcing its abandonment and sprained his retirement in the accident. The day after the accident, the directors of the RCN race announced the withdrawal of the stable Tag's Companies.Shocked to see his cousin in this state and even shedding a tear at the announcement, Henry decided to enroll in instead of his cousin, as team driver Tag's Companies. After discussions, the directors of the RCN race accepted the replacement. Tag was proud of his cousin, allowing the family to continue on MRC circuits. So the whole entire family was present at the first race of Henry two days later. Thus began the start of a new chapter, that of Henry, who becomes the main character of the game. In As Henry began, like his cousin there 20 twenty years, fueled convoitises.Conservatives Motors tried to committed but not made the same mistake as his cousin before and continued his adventure alone. Compared to in preceding opus career lasted a little longer, in fact instead of having 5 divisions each composed of 4 races, it was composed of 7 divisions of 4 races each well. During the different races, Henry met a man who gave him valuable advice for the future, however, this man decided to remain anonymous and would not show his face. Each victory of Henry, this mysterious man congratulated him just before his family arrived to do the same and before each race, he gave his characters councils, being a former pilot am saying now retired. Henry finally came in the final of the MRC and had to fight against a very tough opponent named Eduardo.Ce Brazilian hid maniguence that makes all the Conservatives Motors did. Since the package and retirement Tag, CM so had free way to power after twenty reign of it, finally have the reward finale.For ensure this Title, CM had clocked their kart best driver, was infact Eduardo.Son kart equipped with an unlimited boost, which each time assure her victory even before the race. The day of the final, the Chief came specially to see Henry noticed the return of Ricky, Tag's uncle, suspected of committing a homicide on the mechanic twenty years earlier, which caused him to stop and take in jail forever .However he was there and probably had to use a CM fake policeman to let Ricky get out, moreover it was called Matt.The idea to traffic the car was the idea of Richard and he came for the first time in public during the big final to witness the victory of his Eduardo protected. The chief brought it to Tag and mother and the two investigate discreetly on the situation without warning Henry.Tag no longer his wheelchair since the day he walked on crutches. While Eduardo and the rest of Conservatives Motors were spirited celebrate the victory that was emerging future, Tag tamper with the desired boost of Eduardo kart for him to slow down on the last lap but he realized that it was already fait.Il souvena is that before arriving at the garage CM, a strange person wearing a cap and a jacket, came out of this shed a hurried tone, without elaborating, Tag returned to stands and the disa the Head and his mother without result. CM and Eduardo did not realize anything and the race began. Henry even all efforts, Eduardo took the lead with almost a widely tower avance.Biff and Gary, the two commentators, whose first also announced his retirement at the end of this race do not believe their eyes.However in the final round, the kart Eduardo strangely began to slow down and remade Henry quickly his retard.In the last turn, both drivers were side by side and finally it was Henry who won the duel. Henry thus won for the first time in its Career at the age of 21, the title of the MRC. The mysterious man denounced the Conservatives Motors scams on the kart Eduardo and bright that to the police to arrest Richard and Matt for cheating but also for impersonating a police officer and have him released from prison Richard. This person approached Henry and congratulated him on his victory.In the same moment the young man's family also came; surprised by this apparition, the mystery man does not flee, he remained hidden, until Tag asked him to give his identity for the pardon to have Ricky and denounce his uncle was infact hidden Matt. It was the father's Tag.All of the world was surprised when the man explained that he had fled appear.It his years since he had fled his responsibilities for having such a young child, however he regretted, and now he wanted to show that it was income. Richard, who is infact the brother of Tag's father, and Matt were sent to prison for the rest of their days, about Eduardo, disappointed and ashamed that defeat, he decided to go into exile in Brazil, his native country. The end scene shows Henry on the first place of the podium, along with Tag, aunt and uncle, and finally the head, waving to the crowd and enjoying this wonderful moment. The game ended with a return to the studio where our two commentators Biff and Gary, announced the end of the compétition.Biff awarded his parting words to the chain after so many years of loyal service and announced that he was leaving Hawaii to enjoy its retraite.However so that this does NOT was not planned, Gary also announced his retirement, saying he wanted to leave room for the young commentators.Surprised, Biff asked where he intended to go for its long vacation, he replied in Hawaii with him and Biff replied, delighted, they will always together.The last picture shows Biff and Gary, all posing both with a big smile of farewell, a photo with a sign showing direction of Hawaii. ModSpot ModSpot is the main reception area for ModNation Racers 2 again. The ModSpot of this sequel is almost the same as the previous.Indeed, ModSpot still contains the central arena where players can view parts of different bldg ModSpot or while driving or défy . For discuss and subsequently, in entering on the left, there is always a large current panel in any kind of game, the best tracks, the best tours and workshop with the race still play online, fast races, split screen and finally the Carreer.Outgoing mode of it, there is always the best mods, karts and the best and the creative workshop with the shop, creating karts, mods, karts and finally but only partage.The great novelty of ModSpot is a new space called "Create Something" or French "Create Something" .It just get out of the creative workshop and a space next to the partition space, empty on the last album, is Now equipped with passerelle.When our character moved over the bridge lift climbed up and brings us to a Superier floor, on the roof of the creative workshop, to enter a large building named "Creer Something "in français.C'est here that one can create anything for his system, whether objects, items, of different bldg karts or even themes or conditions of time, In ... Actually this is the ultimate creative space with or without the aid of a downloaded picture to allow to model in 3d 2d picture to insert the game by suite.It's also the first time a video game system uses this very thorough with the collaboration of the best graphics imaging software is a real revolution in the video game. Like below the design studio, you could of course share creations of the workshop with the world, which made the life of the game even more illimité.After this unique novelty in the world of video games, back down to the workshop, there is a space "Future News" where of paid news "are exposed, yet he avoura a year after the launch of the game, this option was paid DLC stop because the space" Create Something "had more success and even own players could create things more advanced than the dévellopers.At Last, there is a last topical panel of ModNation Racers 2. New products: The main novelty of this new album, and not least, was the workshop "Create Something" (in English) thanks to better software of the moment, allow rélaiser all the wishes of the players without exception.You can create his own object or anything else, so both be very detailed but simple enough utilisation.On can also take a photo and uploaded any model within secondes.It's also the first game this endowed such a powerful software created with the collaboration of several advanced software, the best software which was developed soient.For 5 years already and ModNation Racers 2 was the first game to be have this.Later saw the infatuation that it took while other Next Gen on video games were equipped with these techniques to their jeux.MNR 2 was the first game to give a new dynamic in the history of video games and what is more, Next Gen. Thus, for example following Call of Duty, FIFA or Assassin's Creed dotteront its techniques to create their games. After this unique novelty in the history of gaming, ModNation Racers 2 is endowed several other new items for the less interesting: The loading times were significantly reduced, the biggest never exceeding more than 15 seconds You can play up to 4 split screen online whereas before we could only two. Another novelty of the game: the circuit gauge was mulitpliée twenty, giving us tours that can be twenty times greater than the greatest designed in the first opus.Similarly, the gauge of use for placing a limited number of objects has been removed and you can ask any number of objects or else on the circuit without need for a threshold. Also new maintenat can go under water, in the air but also underground.Limits of depth or height have been deleted, and you can travel under water with a propeller that can be customize in the creative workshop but also have wings and a propeller to fly or planer.On may also go pretty deep underground through tunnels and build roads beyond the Earth orbit to find themselves in the Space .Besides for this, we can equip a rocket made up of reactors (that we can customize in the creative workshop also) .The karts can also make loppings upside to this, the kart must dotter of antigravity wheels. (Mat Thomas later confessed to have borrowed the idea from Nintendo with Mario Kart 8 but with their agreements) Thus the player can go in any direction by its wheels allowing it to go anywhere. Thus the player can create a circuit or only air with tags any time to show the way with aircraft, a circuit in the space only with the help of rockets, underwater with the boats or in the terre.You can do on a normal road with normal karts, in the air, underwater, in space or under the ground without the need to customize necessarily karts.Il can also make mixed circuits mixing all the elements .Before each online race, the host player warns other players if they are required to have a kart is equipped with propellers and wings, a rocket and a reactor, a submarine with propellers or even anti-gravity wheels. The player can of course clarify that before entering a party, to find themselves in the corresponding parts created his karts. The player can finally for the first time use vehicles other than kart.In fact, like Mario Kart, the player can choose in the creative workshop between a kart, motorcycle, underwater vehicle any a Buggie / Quad, a plane or a rocket, and even more surprisingly, a car with a roof (the kart did not), but the disadvantage is that you can observe little or our Mod, only through a window or dropped non.Il can also choose bikes and boats and sea and snow scooters (with an update out three months after the release of the game). You can also choose the location where you want it is the circuit, ie the game offers us our planet on Google Earth and We choose about the place we want to recreate ( and this appears as a model throughout our creation, or rather remake our circuit) .The other alternative is that the software tell us what themes in our creation is through fifty differents thems..On themes can also seek rehabilitation 3d of any planet in the universe; such as Mars or Jupiter, as a play surface for our circuit. Other new features are still present This new album is a new breath to the series but also for industry and the history of gaming. Category:Blog posts